Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by FayeKaiba
Summary: With the sudden death of his Father, Young 15 year old Atem has a choice to make: Take a bride or wait till he is 18 to inherit the thrown. He chooses a Bride, a young girl named Nile. Three years later, Thief King Bakura shows up, What will happen?
1. Chapter one: Tainted Sands

If the sands of Egypt could talk, they would speak about the darkness that happened in the middle of that one horrifying night. An event with such tragedy, coldness but over all one of the ultimate betrayal. No one ever speaks about it and no one knows why, no one dares to bring it up. Buried out in the desolate, hot, dry, plains, is the sand that runs red with the stains of blood shed that coated the area one time. Some say you can still hear the screams of agony, the echos from the screeching howls of children, a mother's cry, a father's plea. Some say that it is haunted with lingering pain, sorrow, a sickness so severe that it is sad to rob the happiness from you and makes your blood run cold.

What happened out there should never have occurred. A family of happiness that was destroyed. Love that was so joyous, turned sorrow. There was no more laughter, no more love. Only the echoed, tortured pain. This is the story of what happens when betrayal takes hold. There are consequences to being rescued.


	2. Before We Get Started!

**Author's Notes:**

Somethings to keep in mind when reading this story.

This Story was based on a roleplay I did with one of my most best friends ever. The title of the fanfiction is yes, based on the Lion King song. The Lyrics of the song seemed to fit this story well.

This fanfiction is being rated M for the following reasons: There is detailed violence in some chapters. There is talk of prostitution, in earlier chapters there is some heavy insulting words that get flown around and adult themes touched upon. Their is also sexual content in this story.

This Fanfiction takes place in **Ancient Egypt**. So things like young marriages are not uncommon. I am also under the belief that stuff like prostitution did also exist back then, and while it is not a major factor in it this story, it is mentioned in one chapter. When it comes to sexual intercourse I will not be detailing these scenes. They will be heavily implied. **However** stuff like touching, oral and details of sexual arousal and body parts will be mentioned, not full on scenes but will be mentioned more than the detail of sexual intercourse. Character personalities will change abit as the story progress's this is normal in life when things like love and children happen to people. Some characters will have their backstories/ages changed.

I hope you enjoy the story, feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter Two: Wild Rose, New Queen

_****Authors Notes** - I am sorry it took me forever to get this up! I had a family emergency which left some issues in my family and I only now got around to finishing this chapter! **_

A sombering feeling whispered through the land of Egypt that day. The whole country was in mourning. Three nights prior, the great king, Pharaoh Aknamkanon had sadly crossed into the afterlife long before what was to be his time. Not only did he leave behind a grieving country, but he also left behind his son, Prince Atem. As the only child and last remaining member from the direct royal bloodline, fifteen year old Atem had to ascend the throne. The soft purple colored eyed teen with the multi-hued spike hair was nervous to do so but he righteously took the throne. However there was one small issue, Atem was not at the right age yet.

"I do not see what is the problem, Atem is the only son of the great late Pharaoh, the throne is his birthright, it shouldn't matter if he is only fifteen years old." Mahad, keeper of the millenium ring, protested, turning to look at the young king who was sitting in his throne with a confused look upon his face. "His father was a great ruler and Atem will be the same,"

"I do not doubt his ability to be king, but Egyptian law, which, should I remind you was created by Atem's very own bloodline, clearly states and new pharaoh must be at least the age of 18, any younger and his role may not be taken seriously," Aknadin, wielder of the millennium eye and uncle to Atem, countered back.

"That is three years away, we cannot simply be left without a king for that long, we will have no way to defend ourselves and leave us open for more attacks and attract thieves. Surely we can bend the rules in this circumstance, this is dire" Mahad said.

"Bending the rules here will simply bring question from the Egyptian people. Next thing you know they will question why we never bend rules for them, Do you really want to cause an uprising? Please think sensibly Mahad, We know you are loyal to Atem's family but putting that aside we need to think what is also best for the kingdom." Spoke Aknadin, his voice was abit colder. "I have no problem with him becoming king at the right age, but I surely think that a fifteen year old cannot rule alone"

"Then you seem to be forgetting one of the other laws" A female voice spoke, as Millenium Necklace ruler, Isis stepped into the throne room were the argument was happening.

"What other law do you speak off?" Aknadin asked.

"The law that states a pharoah can take the throne at any age providing they have a spouse. I suggest that since Atem is at marrying age for males, maybe he could choose a bride to help rule beside him."

"A bride? Me get married?" The young king said, rising from his throne and looking down at the guardians.

"Yes your highness, having a spouse in this country shows maturity and it could show that you are at the mature age to rule this country," Isis said with a smile.

Atem closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Taking a bride at his age did seem like a bit of a crazy idea but it could possibility work. As Isis had stated, he was at the right age were males were getting married and he remembered his father telling him that his parents were seventeen years old when they got married. He paced up and down for a moment thinking before stopping and turning to face the guardians who were awaiting a word from him. He then gave a nod.

"Send forth a message to the people of the kingdom. Say that I, King Atem is searching for a young women to take as my wife. Make you sure you tell them that their daughter will be in perfect care and no harm will befall them. Do not force women to come forward however, I do not wish to be seen as some tyrant, I want this to be a completely voluntary step."

"Yes your excellency!" exclaimed the three guardians as they bowed and left the throne room to forward the message that Atem had given them.

Three days later, Atem rode into the city with to meet his guardian's. They had been able to get ten families to bring their daughters forth for Atem to pick a wife. He stopped when he saw them standing in a crowd and dismounted his white stallion and approached them. The guardians and the egyptian people all bowed in respect to him.

"My King, ten families have daughters to present to you, they are all thrilled to know that one of them will become your future wife" Spoke Karim, keeper of the millennium scales.

"Good, I look forward to meeting them." Atem said with a smile as the crowd cleared to were ten girls, all in Atem's age range stood.

Atem went to every single girl and talked to each of them. He made sure to know their names, asked them about their family but one of the more important reasons was why they wanted to marry him and become queen. He was thrilled to hear that every single girl had a polite response. Every girl had good manners, treated him with respect and left a good impression on Atem. This was going to be a hard choice. He was only looking for one girl to be his wife. As king he could have very much made them all wives, but like his father, grandfather and great-grandfather, he believed in one wife. He stood in front of the girls, carefully thinking about each of them, when suddenly in the corner of his eyes, he caught a young girl attempting to steal an apple from a very distracted sales man. Her eyes were as bright as the amethyst jewel, and her deep blue hair reminded him of the great river Nile. Something about her was just catching his eye. He made his way over to her. To which the girl suddenly stopped what she was doing, thankfully not getting caught. She looked up at him, her eyes were just gorgeous, the way the purple in her eyes reflect the morning sun. Atem felt smitten.

"What's young name?" Atem asked politely.

"Nile." Was all the girl responded.

"How old are you dear?" He said taking her hand softly.

"I'm twelve," Nile responded, pulling her hand back from his.

Atem looked at her with a soft smile and then reached forward again and touched her hand. He pulled her gently into the crowd were his men were. Nile pulled back from this, but Atem then wrapped his arm around her. She grunted and looked at him. She knew he had something to say so she figured she could wait before trying to make her escape again.

"My citizens of Egypt, I have made my decision on a Queen," He said wrapping his arms around Nile again. "This young women here is Nile, and I have chosen her to be my wife, and Queen of Egypt."

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Nile Protested as she wiggled out of his arms. "There is no way I would ever marry or be tied to you!" She cursed at him.

"Once you see the palace, I am sure you will change your mind, it's everything someone could want in a home," Atem said with a smile, putting his hand on her shoulder, to which Nile quickly pushed it away.

"Then find someone else!" She snapped.

"You will show some respect to the King, young lady," A guard said stepping up towards her. "Or I will personally cut of your head for talking to him in such manner."

"Try it, you scum bag!" The young girl protested and stuck her tongue out at the guard.

"All right ,all right let us settle down here" Atem said keeping his hold on Nile. He then turned to her. "You will be safe in the palace walls, you have all you desire in life, all that you can ever imagine, you will live a life of luxury, becoming my wife means you will become a queen" He said, trying to sooth the wild girl, but she only just growled.

Nile cared nothing for Atem and did not want to be his wife at all. She finally sighed after a few moments and then looked at him. Maybe this could be fun for a while? She decided to play along, she better have, as much as she didn't want this, it seems she didn't have a choice or the guard might very well slice of her head. She gave another sign and then nodded. Atem just smiled at his as he hugged her tightly, a hug that was not returned at all.

Atem looked at the crowd of that had gathered and then looked towards the girls who had came forward to be his bride. He gave a sigh and shook his head before looking up.

"Thank you everyone for the kind consideration. I am sorry that none of you were chosen, but your efforts will not go unpaid. Everyone in the village will be given enough grain and supplies to last them six months without any worry"

Nile was taken to the the palace were she was greeted by all the servants who worked there. She looked at everyone and then just gave a simple nod. After they had walked away to continue on their work, Atem put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. A gesture which resulted in Nile batting his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She spat.

"My dearest, we are to be married shortly. There is no shame in it."  
"Listen you, I maybe be marrying you BUT don't you ever think I will love you or want to be physical with you. Infact the only time I will kiss you is at the wedding, for the public to see atleast. Any other time, No kissing, no hugging, I don't need you to hold my hand and don't get any ideas about taking me to your bed!" She hissed at him.

"But…"

"No buts...or do you want me to tell the kingdom that you forced me to your bed and are not respecting me. I will marry you, just in name sake, but I will never love you. Also, we are not sleeping in the same bed, ever!" She demanded, her voice was serious. "As a matter of fact, I want guards posted outside my own room at all time."

Atem sighed at this and agreed to her requests. He figured she was only acting like this because of her age and that she had lived on the streets. He was sure that she would come around one day.


End file.
